Escapades dans un ascenseur
by araignee-au-plafond
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy est en retard et essaie de fermer les portes de l'ascenseur sur Rose. Scorpius rate son coup. Rose appuie sur tous les boutons de l'ascenseur en représailles. Ils sont maintenant dans un ascenseur qui s'arrête à chaque étage. Les aventures dans l'ascenseur s'ensuivirent . TRADUCTION Bumblebee Elevator Escapades


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens ici avec une traduction de la fanfiction Elevators Escapades de Bumbledbee. Attention, je ne fais que l'office de traducteur (comme dirait Montesquieu dans les Lettres persanes) et l'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Mais je la trouvai juste géniale et il fallait bien que mes cours de traduction servent à quelque chose alors voilà !

* * *

Mes bras allaient me lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. Mes doigts glissaient et je pouvais sentir une goutte de transpiration couler le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_On peut trouver le bonheur même dans les moments les plus sombres... Il suffit de se souvenir, d'allumer la lumière._

Une citation que tous ceux qui avaient été à l'école de Dumbledore connaissaient, ne serait-ce parce qu'elles étaient inscrites stratégiquement dans le tout le campus.

Et bien, où était l'interrupteur de cette lumière quand on en avait besoin ? Et qu'était-on supposé faire si nous n'avions pas les mains libres pour l'allumer ?

Je serrai les dents, j'avais seulement besoin de tenir bon et de m'accrocher pendant encore quelques secondes de plus. Mais merde, mes muscles me faisaient mal.

Je coinçai mon menton sur le livre du haut de la pile pour l'empêcher de basculer et j'avançai sans dignité, marchant à moitié, courant à petites foulées de l'autre. Personne ne pourrait nier que je devais sembler totalement ridicule, la tête penchée selon un angle peu usuel, voûtée sous une montagne de livres, et les jambes qui trainaient, en m'efforçant de bouger le plus vite, mais aussi le plus doucement possible. Mais j'aurais sans aucun doute semblée encore plus ridicule si j'avais laissé tomber la pile de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque, au beau milieu du bâtiment le plus fréquenté de l'université. Je continuai donc vivement.

L'ascenseur apparu quand je tournai à l'angle et je failli me mettre à pleurer de soulagement. J'y étais presque.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçu quelqu'un s'engager vers l'ascenseur et je me détendis quelque peu. Il me tiendrait sûrement la porte et m'offrirait ces précieuses et courtes secondes dont j'avais désespérément besoin.

J'allais y arriver.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait me faire si mon cou ne serait jamais plus comme avant ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas ça la vie, prendre pour pouvoir rendre, non ?

Je levais les yeux pendant une milliseconde, pour être sûre de ne pas avoir à courir pour rien, mais je vis à la place en un coup d'œil les portes se fermer et le type appuyer furtivement et même plutôt franchement sur ce qui ne pouvait être que le bouton de fermeture des portes.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha au-dessus de mon manuel. _Comment osait-il !_ Ne voyait-il pas comme je peinais ? Et moi qui pensais qu'il allait veiller à laisser la porte ouverte pour moi ! Avec une férocité qui ne pouvait être due qu'à une trahison, je me précipitai la tête la première vers l'ascenseur.

Enfin, pour être complètement honnête, j'étais plutôt en train de me précipiter la tête sur le côté, parce que ma tête était penchée selon un angle qui commençait à devenir quelque peu inquiétant. Mon épaule percuta douloureusement la porte pendant qu'il tentait de me la fermer au nez, mais avec une indignation qui donnait de l'énergie à l'ensemble de mon être, je forçai et rentrai à l'intérieur.

J'eus à peine le temps de savourer le regard horrifié du gars au moment où je fis irruption, parce que les livres en eurent finalement assez de se faire secouer et tombèrent de mes bras, en cascade sur le sol.

Ce fut alors mon tour d'être horrifiée. Tous ces livres si précieux de la réserve, démembrés ! Les tranches se détachaient des pages jaunissantes, et les pages se cornaient, je pouvais déjà voir les plis se former ! Un gémissement consterné s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ils ne seront plus jamais les mêmes !

Je lançai un regard glacial au type qui se flattait, parce qu'il était contre le mur, d'avoir échappé à l'avalanche de ces lourds livres et je plissai les yeux.

Tout était de sa faute.

Une étincelle de colère se raviva à l'intérieur de moi. Serrant les mâchoires et le toisant avec un regard furieux qui aurait pu causer sa mort, je pressai mes mains vicieusement sur tous les boutons, au niveau du côté droit de l'ascenseur, en étant sûre de continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux durant tout ce temps.

Je glissai un regard rapide sur le tableau de l'ascenseur pour vérifier que les boutons étaient maintenant bien tous allumés avant de me retourner vers lui avec un sourire suffisant et un regard provocateur.

Il avait ouvert la bouche d'incrédulité. Le dédain et la prédominance bataillaient sur son visage.

Je ne bougeai qu'un sourcil, à peine, comme pour dire, _oui, je viens vraiment de faire cela. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _

Le type ferma finalement la bouche, seulement pour l'ouvrir une seconde après. Il se ravisa ensuite et passa sa main dans ses cheveux à la place. Finalement, il me fit un geste de la main : « Vraiment ? »

L'ascenseur en glissant s'arrêta au premier étage.

Deux paires d'yeux se coulèrent vers le panneau de l'ascenseur, qui comptait au total 22 boutons et le commencement d'un regret s'insinua en rampant dans mes pensées. D'accord, peut-être que je n'avais pas bien réfléchi…mais quel genre de con appuie sur le bouton de fermeture des portes quand il voit quelqu'un courir vers l'ascenseur avec une pile de livres très lourds dans les bras ?

« C'est toi qui a commencé », dis-je, tout en refusant de croiser son regard.

Silence.

« Wow », ses mots dégoulinants de dédain, « Quel âge as-tu, _cinq ans_ ? »

« 43 ans en réalité, mais merci pour le compliment, rétorquai-je, et je jure avoir vu une lueur de surprise et un tic sur ses lèvres, « Quel type de gars ferme la porte en voyant quelqu'un se donner tant de peine, ayant clairement besoin de prendre l'ascenseur ? »

Le tic était parti, remplacé par un regard de pierre, méprisant. « Un gars qui court, en retard pour ses partiels. »

L'ascenseur sonna au moment où nous arrivâmes au deuxième étage.

_Oh._

En tant que personne qui se souciait du milieu scolaire, je pouvais malheureusement comprendre sa détresse.

Mais, quand même, il avait fait exprès de me fermer les portes au nez ! Je devais rester forte. Je regardai les livres qui jonchaient le sol, ce qui ressemblait à une scène de crime. Il ne paraissait même pas se soucier du fait que le sol était parsemé de littérature de la plus haute importance, et qu'il en avait été la cause ! De plus, mon épaule était toujours meurtrie à cause de l'impact contre la porte de l'ascenseur (sans parler de mon ego). Je retrouvai ma détermination avec une force renouvelée.

« Bien, et qu'en est-il de la fille dont les bras sont prêts à l'abandonner parce qu'elle porte une pile de livres de 10 kilos ? », répondis-je avec un air de défi.

Il n'en avait rien à faire. « Bien, peut-être que cette fille aurait dû apporter un sac pour les porter. »

-Bien, peut-être que tu aurais juste dû prendre les escaliers pour ton précieux petit examen », répondis-je en me moquant

-Bien, peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou d'épuisement avant d'atteindre l'étage 22 », répondit-il avec une hostilité égale à la mienne.

Hum, sale mec impertinent, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il faisait 32 degré aujourd'hui, cependant, je pouvais lui accorder cela. Mais s'il pensait que j'allais céder, il avait totalement tort.

\- « Bien, peut-être aurais-tu dû planifier en avance et éviter d'être en retard, pour commencer ! »

\- « Bien, peut-être que tu aurais pu poser tes précieux livres par terre et attendre le prochain ascenseur. »

\- « Bien, peut-être que tu aurais pu t'entrainer pour être plus sportif et t'exercer à grimper 22 étages sans broncher. »

\- « Très bien, peut-être que _tu _aurais pu t'entrainer pour devenir plus sportive et t'exercer à porter 10kg de livres sans que tes bras ne t'abandonnent. »

-« Très bien, peut-être que tu aurais pu t'entrainer à ne pas être un sale con ! »

Silence de stupéfaction.

D'accord, peut-être que ce n'était pas ma meilleure réplique.

« Wow », lâcha-t-il avec un rire forcé. « Encore une fois, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'as pas cinq ans. »

Je lui rendis son rire forcé du tac au tac.

« Bien, je te remercie encore une fois, je passerai le compliment à mon chirurgien esthétique ».

Son regard cinglant se confondait avec le mien, merde, j'étais en train de reculer la première.

Mais alors sa lèvre se mit à trembler.

Et mes yeux se froncèrent.

Et alors notre rire retentit dans tout l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » dit-il en haletant, tenant son ventre.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée », répondis-je entre deux éclats de rire. « On est ridicules. »

« Désolé d'avoir été si con », dit-il en respirant bruyamment, s'appuyant sur le mur en quête de stabilité.

« Oui moi aussi », haletais-je en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration.

Il me tendis la main. « Je m'appelle Scorpius. »

« Rose », répondis-je en la saisissant. « Est-ce que tu seras en retard pour tes partiels ? »

Cela le calma plutôt rapidement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone et soupira. « Je n'ai qu'une minute pour m'y rendre, mais heureusement, mon professeur prendra au moins cinq minutes pour lire les directives de l'examen. »

« Oui, heureusement », répétais-je en écho. Les remords surgissaient complètement maintenant.

« Comment va ton épaule ? demanda Scorpius, tu t'es cognée très fort en courant vers l'ascenseur ».

Je lui étais reconnaissante de changer de sujet. Je balançai mon bras d'une façon expérimentale. « J'ai des élancements et j'aurais probablement un bleu mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose ». Je me baissai pour ramasser un des livres qui était tombé. « Ces livres en revanche… »

« Oui, ceux-là ont l'air beaucoup plus abimés », grimaça-t-il en se penchant pour m'aider.

« Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit d'emprunter quoi que ce soit à la bibliothèque », dis-je, endeuillée, passant ma main sur une des couvertures, dans une tentative vaine pour l'aplanir.

« Mieux vaut réussir ce devoir alors », dis Scorpius avec un grand sourire, en me prenant le livre des mains et en le posant au-dessus du reste, maintenant empilé soigneusement dans un coin.

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'informer du fait que les gens n'utilisent pas seulement la bibliothèque quand ils ont un devoir écrit à rendre, mais avant que je puisse le faire, l'ascenseur sonna à nouveau et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Hermione Granger.

« Maman ? » demandai-je, incrédule, les yeux exorbités. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oh, bonjour ma chérie », dit ma mère, balayant ma question avec un sourire. « Je donne une conférence sur les droits de l'homme sur le thème de la justice, ai-je oublié de te le dire ? »

« Hum, oui », répondis-je franchement, toujours en sourcillant devant elle.

Je me rappelai que Scorpius était aussi dans l'ascenseur, je me tournai pour le présenter mais j'hésitai en voyant l'expression de son visage. Le seul moyen de le décrire était de dire qu'il était comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Sa tête bougeait de manière frénétique entre ma mère et moi, comme s'il essayait d'établir les connexions nécessaires.

« Hermione Granger ? » dit-il, quand il réussit finalement à bredouiller quelque chose.

« Coupable », plaisanta ma mère.

Je grognai intérieurement. Il y avait tant de blagues d'avocats que cela en devenait insupportable.

« Je m'appelle Scorpius Malfoy », répondit-il en un soupir. « Je suis un étudiant en droit à l'université de Dumbledore et je voulais juste dire qu'étudier le cas crucial de la S.A.L.E contre le ministère a véritablement transformé ma vie. Le travail que vous avez fait pour la justice sociale est une source d'inspiration et c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Ma mère rougit. « Oh, eh bien, c'est très gentil de votre part ! Merci beaucoup. »

« Tout ce que je peux espérer est de marcher dans vos pas une fois que j'aurai obtenu mon diplôme », dit Scorpius avec honnêteté.

« Une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme ? », demanda ma mère. « Si vous êtes intéressé par la justice sociale, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous pouvez commencer à faire maintenant. »

« Eh bien, je suis en ce moment président de la S.A.L.E à l'université mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que je pourrais faire plus », expliqua-t-il, toujours avec honnêteté.

« Est-ce toujours d'actualité ? », dit ma mère en regardant Scorpius avec des yeux nouveaux. « Si c'est le cas, je serais on ne peut plus heureuse de vous donner des conseils.

J'étais maintenant celle qui les fixait avec une incrédulité grandissante. D'abord, ma mère était dans mon université, et maintenant, elle se lançait dans une conversation fervente sur les droits des animaux, avec le garçon avec qui je venais juste de passer cinq minutes à me disputer. Que se passait-il sur cette terre qui ne tournait pas rond ?

Oh, et je sais qu'on ne doit pas juger un livre à sa couverture, mais avec le comportement de démon qui était le sien, par exemple de ne pas faire attention aux gens, il me semblait qu'il aurait plus tendance à se pencher froidement sur des motos plutôt que de distribuer des flyers pour la S.A.L.E. Scorpius était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir passionné de justice sociale, et surtout tout sauf le voir comme un grand fan de ma mère. _Ma mère_. Tout était beaucoup trop bizarre.

Je sortis de ma rêverie en sursaut en réalisant que les deux autres occupants de l'ascenseur me fixaient dans l'expectative.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

Ma mère roula des yeux. « J'étais juste en train de dire que je dois sortir au prochain étage, mais comme je vois que tu es amie avec Scorpius, tu peux prendre ses coordonnées pour me les donner et nous pourrons comme ça rester en contact. »

Amis ? Prendre ses coordonnées ? Je clignais des yeux d'incrédulité avant de voir que sur le côté, Scorpius me fixait d'un air suppliant. Je réussis à me retreindre de rechigner trop visiblement. Était-il sérieusement en train de me faire des yeux de chien battu ? J'arrachais mon regard de lui par dégoût. Comment pouvait-il oser penser que cela marcherait avec moi ! Juste parce qu'il avait de jolis yeux gris…

« D'accord », répondis-je d'un ton cassant, avant de me rattraper. « Je voulais dire, d'accord, ce sera avec plaisir ». J'affichai un sourire pour faire bonne mesure. « Bonne chance pour ta conférence. »

« Merci Rose. Je n'arriverais probablement pas à l'heure pour le diner, mais i manger dans le frigo pour Hugo et toi. » Ma mère sortit de l'ascenseur. « C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Scorpius ».

Les portes se fermèrent et je me tournai vers Scorpius. « C'était quoi ça ? »

« Hermione Granger est ta mère ! », s'exclama Scorpius avec une incrédulité pareille à la mienne. « _LA _Hermione Granger »

« Hum, oui », répondis-je.

« Je viens juste de parler à Hermione Granger », dit-il, le visage rayonnant.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air perplexe. « Oui, c'est vrai »

Scorpius s'appuya contre le mur. « Je peux mourir en paix. On s'en tape si je rate mon examen. Je viens juste de rencontre Hermione Granger, la meilleure chose qui ne soit jamais arrivée dans le Département « Application du Droit » ! »

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer de la tête.

Soudain son sourire béat s'affaiblit quelque peu. « Tu me donneras ses coordonnées, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr », dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

Son grand sourire revint en force. C'était quelque peu éblouissant, pour être complètement honnête. Qui aurait pu croire que ce type, qui était capable de regards orageux et de sarcasmes maussades, pouvait être si désarmant ? « Merci l'amie », répondit-il en me lançant un sourire effronté.

Je le fixai peut-être que ce n'était qu'une espèce de bitchface persistante. Cela ne pouvait être le même gars. Je lui tendis mon portable.

« Très bien, rentre ton numéro là-dedans. »

Je saisis l'opportunité de l'observer, sans vergogne. J'essayai de l'imaginer avec des lunettes peut-être qu'il était plutôt un gars du genre de ceux qui s'appuient en ruminant contre une étagère de livres. Mais bizarrement tout ce que à quoi je pouvais penser, était de l'imaginer presser une fille contre cette même étagère. Beurk, je n'avais pas besoin de cette image.

Non, c'était toujours plus facile de l'imaginer avec des aviateurs et une moto.

Peut-être une veste de cuir négligemment jetée par-dessus son épaule.

« Est-ce que cela t'embête si je fais sonner mon téléphone ? », hésita Scorpius, « Juste au cas où, tu sais, si j'ai mal rentré mon numéro ou quelque chose du genre. »

Mes sourcils se haussèrent, mus par leur volonté propre. Non, la moto, cela n'allait pas très bien non plus. Ses sourcils se plissaient beaucoup trop sympathiquement pour que cette image puisse aller.

« Oui, aucun problème. »

« Merci. » Il me lança un sourire reconnaissant. « Désolée, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude mais _Hermione Granger_ ! », dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Non, définitivement pas une moto.

Mais qui étais-je pour dire que les personnes qui font de la moto ne peuvent pas aussi s'enflammer sur la question des droits de l'homme ? Qui étais-je pour essayer de le faire rentrer dans des stéréotypes ? Les gens sont des êtres complexes et rien ne disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire les deux !

C'était quand même drôle à imaginer…

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de finir de suivre le fil de mes pensées, parce que la porte sonna de nouveau en s'ouvrant, et une horde de lycéens s'engouffra.

Je ne pouvais que reculer et regarder avec des yeux horrifiés.

« Stop ! » cria, hors de l'ascenseur, une professeure tourmentée. « Les garçons, vous ne pouvez pas tous rentrer. Stop ! Nous prendrons le prochain ! »

Au moment où une autre bande de garçons tapageurs essayait de foncer à l'intérieur, mon esprit repensa à mes livres, mes précieux livres, empilés de façon si soigneuse dans le coin. Je poussai tout le monde dans une tentative pour les sauver de l'ouragan de ces voyous, mais je fus bousculée si violement que j'abandonnai presque immédiatement et trouvai refuge contre le mur le plus proche.

Une jeunesse particulièrement persistante émanait de son sourire et je me retrouvai collée contre Scorpius, en essayant de me satisfaire de son tour de taille.

Les portes se fermèrent avec une sorte de grognement et l'immanquable puanteur des garçons de 15 ans, transpirants, installés dans l'ascenseur.

J'avais des hauts le cœur. Mon Dieu, n'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler de déodorant ?

En pensant seulement à échapper à l'odeur, je pressai mon nez contre le t-shirt de Scorpius et inhalai. Je fus récompensée par la fraiche odeur de lessive et quelque chose d'autre sur lequel je ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt. J'exhalai avec une grande satisfaction.

Scorpius se déplaça et me regarda en baissant les yeux « ça chatouille ».

« Désolée, mais tu sens bien meilleur que ces gars », répondis-je sans réfléchir.

« Oh, d'accord », dit-il avant que je puisse rougir, ne semblant pas perturbé par le fait que je le reniflais. « Continue alors, au moins l'un de nous deux peut respirer. Tu me rattraperas si je m'évanouis, pas vrai ? »

« D'accord, non, aïe ! » dis-je en fixant le garçon qui accidentellement m'avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Fais attention ! ». Quelqu'un d'autre m'avait cogné l'épaule.

Je me retournai pour transpercer les garçons avec mon regard le plus féroce et noir. « C'est un ascenseur, pas un terrain de jeu ! Ça suffit ! »

Mon frère a toujours dit que j'aurais fait un professeur terrifiant.

« Désolé ». Un garçon s'excusa d'un air penaud et je me retournai, légèrement apaisée.

Enfin, c'était avant qu'un ballon ne traversa l'ascenseur, rebondit contre un mur et me percuta la tête.

Je serrai les mâchoires.

Je voulais désespérément me masser la tête, mais je refusai de leur donner satisfaction. A la place, je me tournai doucement pour faire face aux coupables et leur donner la punition de leur vie.

Scorpius me devança. « Sérieusement les gars, arrêtez ça. »

Bon. Ce n'étaient pas exactement les mots que j'avais prévu d'utiliser mais la tirade furieuse qui était prête à surgir de ma bouche mourut dans ma gorge au moment où je le sentis me prendre par la taille délicatement et me retourner, de façon à ce que mon dos soit contre le mur, et nos positions inversées.

Je le regardai avec surprise. « Merci. »

Scorpius balaya d'un signe de main mes remerciements, mais se rendit ensuite compte qu'il n'y avait nulle part où mettre sa main, maintenant qu'il l'avait délogée de sa place, entre son flanc et celui du garçon à côté de lui. Il laissa sa main suspendue dans les airs un moment, avant de l'appuyer contre le mur, derrière ma tête.

Et soudain il était très proche de moi.

Oh mon Dieu, beaucoup trop proche.

Qu'il soit maudit de sentir si bon.

Et où étais-je supposée regarder ? Je ne pouvais pas fixer ses yeux, c'était beaucoup trop intime. Pas ses lèvres non plus, trop tentant – je veux dire, pas tentant ! Juste trop direct. NON. Je ne serais pas trop directe, parce qu'il n'y avait rien pour être trop directe ! C'était juste trop…trop…

Putain.

Le cou, c'était sans danger, non ?

Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un vampire ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien de tentant à propos de son cou.

_Non pas_ que ses lèvres étaient tentantes ou quoi que ce soit.

Mais bordel de merde, son cou était légèrement bronzé et déteignait dans une mâchoire bien dessinée, et REPREND-TOI ROSE.

Je laissai échapper un soupir frustré et appuyai la tête brutalement contre le mur. Le manque d'oxygène dans cet espace exigu me rendait clairement dingue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Scorpius baissa vivement la tête pour me regarder. J'emmerdai son regard soucieux. Pourquoi était-il si gentil d'ailleurs ?

« BEURK ! Prenez une chambre ! », s'exclama un garçon dégouté derrière nous.

Scorpius fut percuté en arrière et sa tête fut secouée dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face au garçon « On ne fait rien du tout sale petite mer… ! » Il se reprit brusquement.

Apparemment, il en avait assez d'être balloté comme un sac de pommes de terre.

« Ouais, ouais », railla un autre garçon, me reluquant d'une manière plutôt sans gêne.

« Ne sois pas jaloux de ne pas être celui qui est serré contre une jolie fille », riposta Scorpius.

Cela les rendit tous silencieux très vite.

Moi inclue.

Mon cerveau commençait à réfléchir à toute allure. Venait-il juste de sous-entendre que j'étais jolie ? Que les garçons étaient jaloux de lui ? Qu'être pressé contre moi était quelque chose qui pourrait faire des envieux ?

J'osai un rapide coup d'œil vers Scorpius et vis qu'il rougissait légèrement sur le haut des pommettes. Il regardai fixement le mur derrière ma tête.

C'était trop dur à gérer pour moi. Normalement je suis une personne qui a déjà du mal à rester calme, et là, c'était beaucoup trop pour moi.

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas de ventilation dans ce putain d'ascenseur ? Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud ici.

Heureusement, je n'eus qu'à subir que quelques instants de silence étouffant, avant que les portes ne sonnent en s'ouvrant au palier 17, laissant sortir les garçons qui se bousculaient.

Scorpius s'éloigna de moi et je pu enfin respirer de nouveau.

« Dieu merci, ils sont partis », remarqua-t-il, d'un air un peu coincé.

« Oui », acquiesçais-je, « Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? »

« Pourquoi sont-ils là d'ailleurs ? », demanda-t-il

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils avaient une session d'information ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Scorpius hocha la tête, et ayant épuisé ce sujet de conversation, un silence tomba comme un voile entre nous deux.

« Bon, je vais sortir au prochain pallier. Je pense que je vais courir pour monter les quatre volées d'escaliers. », dit finalement Scorpius.

« Oui, bonne idée », répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Scorpius mis les mains dans ses poches. « C'était sympa de te rencontrer. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi », dis-je en souriant, le soulagement et la déception s'entrechoquant quand je pensais à son départ. « Je m'assurerai d'avoir bien passé tes coordonnées à ma mère. »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Merci, j'apprécie vraiment. »

Scorpius sortit, seulement pour se précipiter vers la porte, afin de l'empêcher de se refermer. « Hum, d'ailleurs, juste comme ça. Qui est Hugo ? »

« Hein ? » demandais-je de façon éloquente ?

Scorpius rougit mais il insista « Ta mère a mentionné un certain Hugo ».

« Oh », dis-je en me rappelant de la conversation précédente. « C'est mon frère. »

Quelque chose très proche du soulagement se déversa sur le visage de Scorpius et l'éblouissant sourire réapparut en force. « Super ». Il arrêta de tenir la porte et fit un pas en arrière. « Super, à un de ces jours, Rose. »

Je pouvais seulement le fixer à mesure que les portes se fermaient.

Bon, c'était bizarre.

Attendez.

Non.

Certainement pas

Aurait-il cru que Hugo était mon copain ?

Est-ce qu'il s'est demandé si j'étais célibataire ou pas ?

Pff, non. Ne t'excite pas trop Rose

Mais malgré la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau qui exigeait que je freine mes passions, je me mis soudain à combattre un grand sourire qui faisait doucement mais sûrement son chemin sur mon visage. Et malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser.

C'était plutôt malheureux parce que je pense avoir quelque peu perturbées les deux filles qui étaient montées dans l'ascenseur après Scorpius, en leur offrant un sourire béat à l'entrée. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'une était en train de réconforter l'autre après qu'elle ait raté son examen, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote.

Je regardai sur mon téléphone le numéro qui s'affichait au-dessous du nom de Scorpius Malfoy.

Ma mère le contactera sans aucun doute.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé ça aussi génial que moi et que cela méritait bien une petite traduction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, parce que ça fait toujours plaisir (et parce que traduire, ce n'est pas non plus une mince affaire hihi) et surtout passez voir ce que fait Bumbledbee, ce serait super pour valoriser son travail également ! Je trouve qu'elle a tellement bien traité les caractères des deux personnages !

Voilà voilà, dites-moi si vous connaissez des fics en anglais qui mériteraient une petite traduction, pour voir si j'en suis capable !


End file.
